


Власть прикосновений

by Dioh



Category: Amazing Spider-Man (2012), Deadpool (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Banter, Body Image, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Kink, Sensation Play, Touching, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:12:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dioh/pseuds/Dioh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Уэйд находит слабое место. Питер находит еще больше.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Власть прикосновений

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [tactile authority](https://archiveofourown.org/works/466233) by [silvercobwebs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvercobwebs/pseuds/silvercobwebs). 



> Перевод отличного фика в подарок.

Они встречаются уже несколько недель прежде, чем Питер замечает. Это одновременно и самая печальная, и самая прекрасная вещь из всех, что он узнал об Уэйде за это время, и Питеру кажется, что на самом деле это только верхушка айсберга.

Они редко куда-нибудь выбираются, оба предпочитают проводить вечера растекаясь по дивану после возвращения Питера с обхода, где он защищает Нью-Йорк от самых тупых и самых гнусных. Уэйд щелкает каналами почти непрерывно, только несколько программ могут удержать его внимание дольше чем на секунду, в то время как Питер целиком поглощен очередным экзотическим видом еды на вынос, которую Уэйд приносит с собой - мексиканская кухня, пицца, мексиканская (окей, те крендельки с корицей были круты, не поспоришь), тайская, мексиканская, мексиканская... А, и был еще один раз когда он принес китайскую, но Питер не доверяет ему палочки после того инцидента с уткой, но никогда особо не жалуется, потому что Уэйд всегда платит.

Они разговаривают и едят, и время от времени в разговор прокрадывается поцелуй - как безмолвный гость - и Уэйд, кажется, совершенно одержим вопросом о том, как быстро он может засунуть руку под футболку Питеру, и Питер напрасно ищет в своей голове причины для того, чтобы попросить его остановиться. А затем однажды вечером Уэйд обнаруживает кое-что, что заставляет его хихикать как девчонка: Питер боится щекотки. Чуть ниже подмышки, в районе ребер - и когда Уэйд проводит по этому месту пальцем Питер извивается просто восхитительно. Само собой, Уэйд пользуется этим до тех пор пока Питер, задыхающийся и почти плачущий от смеха не хватает его запястья и не прижимает к дивану одним резким движением.

"Не волнуйся, Паучок", - уже позже самодовольно улыбается Уэйд, безотчетным движением поправляя маску так, чтобы она закрывала лицо целиком, - "Обещаю не раскрывать твою ахиллесову пяту Лиге Несправедливости. В смысле, до тех пор пока они не заплатят мне суперкучу денег."

Естественно, Питер ищет возмездия.

Следующим вечером он готов. Он решает, что настало время поручить разговоры его рукам. Обычно когда они целуются, Питер позже осознает что между ними не так чтобы очень много прикосновений, кроме самого поцелуя. Уэйд обычно толкает Питера на диван и упирается в его мягкую поверхность, тогда как Питер обнимает его рукой за шею или позволяет прижать обе руки над головой, чувствуя тепло ладони Уэйда и ее непреклонность. Уэйд намного сильнее большинства людей, но Питер еще сильней. Они оба знают, что он может легко вырваться из захвата, но никогда не вспоминают об этом.

В этот вечер Питер благодарит богов повседневной одежды за то, что Уэйд сегодня решил одеться во что-то обычное.

Реклама прерывает ужастик, который все больше навевает скуку на них обоих и Питер переключает внимание на Уэйда, который уже задается вопросами о том, потечет ли шоколадный сироп из чуваков из М&Ms если их укусить, и эй, если они могут разговаривать, почему им даже не дали носа, и будет ли это немного отвратно если они решат чихнуть --

"Заткнись", - Питер широко улыбается, сменяя их традиционные позиции. Он целует Уэйда (тот на вкус как попкорн и чили), игнорируя почти неощутимый медный привкус. Прижимает Уэйда к спинке дивана и седлает его колени прежде, чем тот успевает отреагировать как-то иначе чем одним мягким стоном чистейшего желания. Питер улыбается в его жесткие губы, целует уголок его рта перед тем как толкнуться в него языком.

Он напоминает себе о том, что нужно быть осторожней в своем возмездии, потому что он не хочет чтобы Уэйд снова психанул как в прошлый раз, когда он попытался лишить его рубашки. На этот раз он не будет пытаться ничего снять, все что ему нужно - это прикоснуться. Уж в этом-то нет ничего плохого?..

Питер решительно недооценивает то, насколько ебанутый в действительности Уэйд.

Его пальцы легко перебирают край футболки Уэйда, на которой нарисован Дедпул, и Питер осторожно запускает один под нее и касается неровной кожи. Он лелеет надежду, что Уэйд возможно точно так же боится щекотки как и он, и тогда окей, он с удовольствием понаблюдает за тем как извивается Уэйд, но вместо этого тот просто застывает.

Питер хмурится, передвигая ладонь выше на миллиметр или даже меньше, не в силах удержаться от того, чтобы проследить кончиком пальца случайный шрам. Ощущения немного странные, но не в плохом смысле странные, и все же Уэйд вздрагивает и Питер тут же отводит руку. "Что?" - шепотом спрашивает он и Уэйд отвечает только едва различимым звуком, который Питер не может однозначно определить как хороший или плохой.

Уэйд сглатывает и неловко уклоняется от прикосновения."Ничего", - лжет он, и морщинка на лбу Питера углубляется.

"Я не собираюсь...я имею ввиду", - Питер совсем ослабляет хватку, - "Я не буду...раздевать тебя. Если ты не хочешь и тебе некомфортно, я не стану, ты же знаешь, так?"

Кивая, Уэйд не удерживается от того, чтобы попытаться при помощи поцелуя стереть с лица Питера всю озабоченность. "Не, все пучком, Паучок, честно. Просто, мм..." - он делает неловкий жест свободной рукой, - "это уже давненько, понимаешь? В смысле, если считать собачьими годами, то это можно назвать престарелой чихуахуа, наверное вот на что это похоже. Это же собакам прибавляют пятьдесят лет к каждому году? Или наоборот?" Его лицо вдруг светлеет, - "Эй, может спросим совета Цезаря Миллана*1 о том как найти горячих сучек? Оо, да перестань, он должно быть слышал эту шутку уже миллион раз, да еще та фишка с зубами..."

Питер все еще привыкает к тому, как работает (или не работает) сознание Уэйда, поэтому он слушает его несвязную речь, откидываясь немного назад на его коленях. В этом признании только половина правды, и он это чувствует. Поддавшись порыву, он снова касается тонкого хлопка, проводя ладонью чуть ниже соска и речь Уэйда прерывается, когда он резко глотает воздух. "Блядь! Пресвятые сыры из Преисподней, Паучок!" Он хватает запястья Питера и предупреждающе сжимает. "Ты меня почти...в том смысле что...эм, хм...у тебя реально холодные руки", - он быстро отпускает его, спихивая с коленей, но уже слишком поздно. Питер понял. Он почувствовал как к его бедру прижалось твердое в тот же момент, когда прикоснулся к нему.

"Перерывчик! Надо отлить!" - Уэйд вихрем срывается с дивана, и дверь в ванную захлопывается.

Питер вздыхает. Как будто ему и без этого не хватает проблем, которые нужно решать. Ну что же, одной меньше, одной больше, разница небольшая. Он поднимается с дивана, потягивается и размышляет о ситуации. Так значит Уэйд немного - окей на самом деле ОЧЕНЬ - чувствителен к прикосновениям. Что вроде должно быть классно, нет?  _Должно быть_. Питер снова понимает, что хмурится, когда очередной из кусочков гигантской многогранной мозаики по имени Уэйд Уилсон кажется встает на место.

Он стучит в дверь ванной просто в силу привычки, перед тем как войти. Уэйд тяжело опирается на раковину, он без маски, холодная вода капает с его лица. Он тянется к маске, но Питер прячет ее за спину.

"Еще немного", - говорит Питер, словно извиняясь в ответ на прищуренный взгляд, - "Я хочу удостовериться в том, что с тобой правда все в порядке, а за этим слишком легко спрятаться".

Уэйд отворачивается и скрещивает руки на груди. "Ну что же, Паучок, тут ты меня подловил. Еще бы, ты на пятьдесят лет дольше меня в этом бизнесе с костюмами и всякимм таким. Нет, погоди, ребутный Паучок, точно, кажется я правда отправлюсь в Особое Место в Аду для--"

"Уэйд", - уже тверже повторяет Питер, поворачивая того к себе, чтобы они стояли лицом к лицу. Он протягивает руку и проводит по линии мышц вдоль шеи Уэйда, и улыбается когда тот сдерживает стон и тянется за его рукой. "Я хочу прикасаться к тебе", - его улыбка становится еще шире, - "Можешь считать меня извращенцем, но видеть как на тебя это действует так...заводит". Он старается не обращать внимание на внезапный жар на собственных щеках.

"Ты извращенный засра-ох..." - Уэйд вздыхает, когда ладони Питера начинают свое (осторожное) исследование тех открытых участков тела, которые ему доступны. Его кожу словно покалывает и он напрягается под осторожными прикосновениями Питера, который гладит каждый неровный шрам на его руках, а затем переходит к ключицам. Этого почти достаточно чтобы уравновесить боль от рака, постоянно терзающую его тело. Нет, на самом деле это даже лучше, потому что к нему прикасаются, потому что к нему хотят прикоснуться и он хочет того же в ответ. И святые Асгардские боги средств по уходу за волосами, кажется все это длится слишком долго, потому что у него уже стоит до боли, а Питер еще даже не добрался до пояса джинсов.

Уэйд моргает и вспоминает о том, что для танго нужны двое (если конечно ты не используешь Wii U, но когда это считалось?) и снова целует Питера, повторяя его движения своими ладонями, и Питеру это кажется тоже чертовски по душе, судя по его восторженной реакции. Питер такой безжалостно нежный, это действует на Уэйда хуже виагры - его руки у него на груди и ниже, и осторожное дергание молнии на ширинке, когда Питер тянется ближе. Уэйд сделан из пластилина, из жвачки, Питер может делать все что угодно, попросить все что угодно и он исполнит все без вопросов, не задумавшись ни на секунду.

"Так", - стонет Питер между поцелуями, - "нормально?.."

"Если остановишься...мммххх.." - Уэйд выдыхает сбивчиво, почти неразборчиво, - "Я тебя заколю липким к-концом туалетного ёршика", - он рычит, подаваясь бедрами ближе к рукам Питера. "Блядь."

И это последнее связное предложение, которое Питер слышит от Уэйда на протяжении неопределенного времени.

Хватает всего нескольких неумелых (сперва) поглаживаний прежде чем Питер слышит, как тот кончает, и у него самого уже ноет невыносимо внутри от того, как Уэйд глотает воздух, как с его губ срывается имя, словно молитва. Минуту спустя Питер уже оказывается спиной на прохладном кафеле, и искусный рот Уэйда занят тем, что у него получается ничуть не хуже болтовни. Питеру тоже не нужно много времени - а ведь у него даже нет похожей отмазки - кроме той, что у него до ужаса стыдно стояло весь этот вечер только от созерцания всего, что происходит.

Так что может быть он и правда извращенец.

Спотыкаясь, они добираются из ванной до дивана, и кажется руки Питера работают сейчас даже быстрее чем мозг, потому что он хочет прикоснуться к каждому участку тела, всюду куда сможет дотянуться, сжать, он чувствует потребность в этом, необходимость прикосновений. Диван издает зловещий скрип, когда они оба приземляются на него с размаху, но Питера куда сильнее заботят бормотание и еле слышные скулящие звуки, которые срываются с губ Уэйда, когда он продолжает штурм его тела. Как будто она нашел секретную магическую кнопку, выдающую бесплатную конфету и только ему известно, куда нужно нажать. Уэйд грубо прижимается к его рту своим, двигаясь неслаженно и восхитительно изгибаясь вплотную к Питеру.

Питер знает, что Уэйд уже снова почти на грани - его тело напряжено и почти звенит, как сильно натянутая струна - и снова почти не думая, он кладет руку ему на сердце, ритм движений такой быстрый что почти невозможно различить отдельные удары. Он улыбается, не разрывая поцелуя и кажется это и заставляет Уэйда перешагнуть ту самую грань еще раз.

Они лежат неудобно, Питер по большей части поверх Уэйда, Уэйд по большей части неподвижно на диване, и диван по большей части все еще цел, и все что можно услышать в эти несколько минут - только тяжелое дыхание, пока они оба приходят в себя, время от времени вздрагивая от пережитых недавно ощущений.

"Ну это было неплохо", - непринужденно замечает Уэйд, проводя пальцем по взъерошенным волосам Питера, - "Всегда знал, что ты хорошо умеешь работать руками, паучок, со всеми твоими крутыми самодельными бондовскими девайсами".

"Мм".

Уэйд нетерпеливо постукивает пальцами по слегка изогнутому подлокотнику дивана, - "Еще остались силы, Паучок?"

"Дай мне минутку", - Питер поворачивает голову, не утыкаясь больше в его плечо чтобы ответить на взгляд, - "Ты уже?..."

Уэйд усмехается виновато, если такое вообще возможно. "Быстрая перезарядка. Если когда-нибудь присоединюсь к людям-Икс, они могут назвать меня в честь моей жеребцовой выносливости, малыш, ооо даа", - он подмигивает, передвигается и Питер может очень отчетливо ощутить, насколько тот не врет.

Питер издает задыхающийся смешок, снова пряча лицо в футболке Уэйда, - "О боже", - приглушенный голос звучит скорбно, - "Ты действительно меня прикончишь. Сексом".  _Спи спокойно, Питер Паркер_ , написано на его воображаемом надгробии.  _Умер таким счастливым, что еле смогли натянуть штаны._

Повезло, что теперь он знает, как можно многократно удовлетворить своего партнера, не сдувшись при этом окончательно. Очень повезло. Он не уверен в точности, кому из них.

"Технически это был не секс, а фромаж."*2

"Фроттаж".*3

"Неважно".

Питер неохотно перемещается из своего чуть-менее-чем-удобного положения в другое, только слегка неудобное, садится и тихо вздыхает. "Да, в настоящем сексе может понадобиться чтобы мы оба были одежды, Уэйд." Он проводит пальцем по тыльной стороне его ладони. Ему интересно, бывают ли у Уэйда мурашки?

"Ну да", - неохотно признает Уэйд, перемещаясь взглядом к одному особенно интересному пятну на ковре, - "Знаю, я просто..." - он начинает сворачиваться, и Питер перехватывает его руку прежде чем тот дотянется до маски.

Он держит крепко, хотя его голос мягок. "Я знаю, знаю", - успокаивающе произносит он, распрямляя длинные ноги и руки, с неохотой поднимаясь с дивана. "Потом. Мы никуда не спешим, верно?" - он награждает Уэйда долгим медлительным поцелуем, пытаясь отогнать мысли о них двоих, кожа к коже, ничего кроме жара и пота между ними. Возможно немногие назвали бы Уэйда симпатичным - Питер готов это признать, но, черт возьми, какое у него  _тело!_

"Скоро", - пообещал Уэйд, тихо пробормотав что-то про "меньше трех"*4, и его лицо разделяет надвое широченной улыбкой.

Запоздало вспомнив о маске в своей руке, Питер возвращает ее Уэйду - и его улыбка становится ярче вдесятеро когда тот небрежно кидает ее рядом и включает телевизор.

"Скоро" его вполне устраивает.

**Author's Note:**

> *1 Си́зар (Цезарь) Милла́н - мексикано-американский профессиональный тренер собак, широко известен своей телевизионной серией «Переводчик с собачьего». В настоящее время идёт седьмой сезон передачи и транслируется более чем в 80 странах мира.  
> *2 Фромаж - сорт французского сыра  
> *3 Фроттаж - вид непроникающего секса, заключающегося во взаимном трении партнёров друг о друга.  
> *4 Уэйд озвучивает смайлик, который выглядит вот так <3, то есть это такое своеобразное признание в любви.


End file.
